1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability through the suppression of crack generation due to a step portion and an increase in an overlapped area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, demand for small multilayer ceramic electronic components having high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, a dielectric layer and an internal electrode included in multilayer ceramic electronic components have been thinned and stacked in increasing amounts through various methods. Recently, as a thickness of dielectric layers has been reduced, multilayer ceramic electronic components having an increased number of stacked layers have been manufactured.
Meanwhile, in internal electrodes of multilayer ceramic capacitors, margin parts, a non-overlapped area, are partially formed in a length direction thereof in order to prevent short-circuits, and respective internal electrodes are stacked in opposite directions such that the margin parts formed in the length direction are not overlapped with each other.
In this case, a portion of the multilayer ceramic capacitor forming capacitance is a region in which the internal electrodes are overlapped with each other, and margin parts formed in the length direction may be portions which do not contribute to capacitance formation.
The margin parts formed in the length direction as described above do not contribute to capacitance formation, and form step portions with internal electrodes, which may induce crack generation, causing deteriorated reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
As multilayer ceramic capacitors have been miniaturized and had high capacitance implemented therein as described above, amounts of stacked layers included therein have increased. In this case, the amount of step portions may be further increased, and the reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be further deteriorated.
Therefore, research into high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic components in which crack generation due to the step portions is suppressed to allow for excellent reliability has remained in demand.